


Arrangement

by junkyarddoll



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, barely, because the Major is still the Major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyarddoll/pseuds/junkyarddoll
Summary: After growing tired of Dorian sabotaging his missions Klaus agrees to a "mutually beneficial arrangement," through he'd argue Dorian is not entirely keeping up his end of the deal.In which, Dorian is unnecessarily lewd and Klaus just wants to be left to finish his paperwork.For Oezsparky who wanted more established relationship fics for these two; which was harder to write than anticipated.





	Arrangement

"So, my dear Major since your mission is complete I can only assume it's time for you to _debrief_ me." Dorian says, wiggling his eyebrows at the word 'debrief' in case Klaus somehow found a way to miss the obvious innuendo.  At the door Klaus turned around and sighed, when he saw Dorian sprawling across his desk.

"Off. Now. If you've messed up my paperwork, it'll be at least another hour before I'm finished." Klaus ordered impatiently as he walked over to his desk.

"Come on, Klaus. The paperwork can wait. You promised! I was on my best behaviour this time. I didn't interfere once." Dorian said as he slid over to the edge of desk to face Klaus.

"You stole the microfilm."

"I stole the object which happened to have the microfilm in it. I gave you the microfilm as soon as I realised. One might even argue I was helpful this time. I think I deserve special treatment for that."

"You certainly deserve something." Klaus mutters trying to reorder his now scattered report. "The mission isn't done until I've finished this report. So, why don't you go find some more art to steal while I finish?"

"So you can slip away avoid me." Dorian said crossing his arms.

"No, so I can finish this quickly without you distracting me further." Klaus held up a hand to stop Dorian interrupting again, "And then you can my complete attention later, as promised."

"You promised a little more than your attention if I recall correctly." Dorian leans in closer with a wicked smirk.

"I remember." Klaus says in a low voice meeting Dorian's gaze, then adding, "I also remember it being on the condition you didn't get in the way of completing the mission; which includes finishing the paperwork." In response, Dorian begrudgingly removes himself from the desk with a huff.

"Fine. If you're going to be like that I'll go loiter somewhere else in the building. I'm sure Z is still around here somewhere."

"Do not go and harass my men."

"That's no fun. What should I do then? Go wait in the hallway for an hour while you finish your paperwork. That won't look suspicious at all."

"Here."  Klaus tosses a set of keys to Dorian who catches them and raises an eyebrow.

"Been making preparations have we?"

"Don't get excited. They're for my unit down the road, you know the one."

"Oh I do. The one you use for your seedy workplace liaisons."

"The one I sleep in when I'm too busy to go back to the estate, Personnel won't let me sleep in the office anymore."

"I don't recall much sleep last time." Dorian says in a tone that ensures his meaning is clearly conveyed. Klaus responds this time by completely ignoring the lewd comment and focusing very intently on his report, which was now missing a page. It doesn't take long for Dorian to get the hint.

"Fine. I'll go. Try not to take too much longer."

"I won't. Please be discrete; I don't want my landlady to think I'm subletting to flaming queers now." Dorian snorts and says,

"If that's a problem, boy have I got news for her about you." Slipping out the door before Klaus can yell at him. Klaus light a cigarette and tried very hard to remind himself that he was the one who agreed to this arrangement. He hoped he found that bloody missing page soon.


End file.
